Une soirée inoubliable
by Mascarad
Summary: Tony organise une soirée exceptionnelle pour l'anniversaire de Thor, dans le but d'impressionner ses convives. Toutefois, le lendemain, assiégé par une gueule de bois, il ne se rappelle plus de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais Bruce prend un malin plaisir à tout lui raconter... [Stony]
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour bonjour :)**

 **Voici une histoire qui devait initialement être un OS mais qui finalement, comportera surement plusieurs chapitres.  
**  
 **Ce premier chapitre s'inspire d'un "meme" trouvé sur internet, avec Tony et Bruce. Je n'arrive pas à insérer le lien, de quelque manière que ce soit (-'), du coup si vous l'avez déjà vu, vous reconnaîtrez surement l'idée principale qui m'a inspiré.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien en m'appartient, tout est à Marvel, Stan Lee et cie.**

 **Pairing : Stony**

 **Rating : K+**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1  
**

Quand Tony Stark se réveilla ce matin-là, enfin, plutôt cet après-midi-là car il était déjà quinze heures, il avait l'impression qu'un pivert avait élu domicile dans son crâne. Il poussa un long grognement, tentant de se rappeler les évènements de la veille, mais, en plus d'être assiégé par la douleur, son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir se souvenir.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite, là où dort habituellement Steve Rogers, son super soldat de petit ami mais, comme il s'y attendait, trouva la place vide.

Le génie repoussa les draps et s'assit sur le lit le plus lentement possible, afin de ne pas brusquer son cerveau. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se massa les tempes, comme si le mal allait s'envoler par miracle. Il fallait qu'il atteigne la salle de bain, l'endroit le plus proche où il pourrait trouver de l'aspirine.

Tandis qu'il se levait péniblement et se dirigeait vers l'objet de sa convoitise, il s'efforça de se rappeler de la soirée qu'il avait passé.

Lui et tous ses collègues super-héros avaient dignement fêter l'anniversaire de Thor dans sa magnifique résidence à Malibu. Bien sûr, Tony s'était immédiatement proposé pour organiser la fête, premièrement car cela n'est pas dans ses habitudes de refuser ce genre de chose mais aussi car son égo l'avait poussé à réaliser une fête digne, que dis-je, encore plus grandiose que celles qu'ils avaient sur Asgard. Thor s'était suffisamment vanté des fêtes inoubliables et fabuleuses auxquelles il avait l'habitude de participer pour permettre à Tony de se faire une idée de la chose. Il avait donc relevé le défi et, à l'heure actuelle, était presque sûr que ça avait été un succès… si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé. Et visiblement, il avait commencé à boire assez tôt dans la soirée.

Enfin arrivé dans la salle de bain après cinq minutes, bien qu'elle soit contiguë à sa chambre, Tony s'empressa d'ouvrir le placard au-dessus du lavabo et récupéra l'aspirine qu'il plongea dans un verre d'eau avant d'avaler le tout.  
Après ça, il s'accorda quelques instants de répit avant de se décider à enfiler un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt et sortir de la chambre, pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, enfin, son goûter, ou peu importe, Tony n'était pas en état de se poser ce genre de question pour le moment.

Lorsqu'il débarqua dans la cuisine, il fut soulagé de n'y trouver que Bruce Banner. Quelqu'un de calme, qui n'allait pas le harceler de paroles. Son ami était appuyé contre le plan de travail, en train de manger un sandwich et lisant quelque chose sur sa tablette. Il leva immédiatement les yeux lorsque Tony entra dans la pièce et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire narquois.

\- Un problème Banner ? Grommela le milliardaire n'appréciant que moyennement l'expression moqueuse du docteur.

\- Quelqu'un n'a pas retrouvé ses vêtements en se levant ? Pouffa-t-il.

Tony baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il portait et constata avec exaspération que le t-shirt qu'il avait mis était bien trop grand pour lui. Le fait de porter un vêtement de Steve ne le dérangeait pas, il le faisait souvent même, trop souvent d'ailleurs au gout de Steve. Non, ce qui insupportait Tony c'était quand ses coéquipiers le charriaient avec ça. Qui plus est quand il avait un mal de crâne horrible.

D'ordinaire il l'aurait asséné d'une réplique cinglante et sarcastique mais là, il n'en était pas capable, il préféra donc ignorer la remarque de son ami et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Ne voulant pas montrer au docteur sa gueule de bois, il ne voudrait pas entacher sa réputation de fêtard parfait, il tenta de se comporter normalement et fit l'effort pour ne pas paraître trop grognon. Bien évidemment, Bruce n'était pas dupe.

D'un air détaché Tony lui demanda :

\- Où est Steve ?  
\- Dans la salle d'entrainement avec Nat'.

Le génie s'installa à la table avec un bol de céréales et une tasse de café sous le regard inquisiteur de son ami.

\- Très réussie ta soirée hier Tony, reprit l'alter égo de Hulk après quelques instants, d'habitude c'est pas trop mon genre de chose mais là je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusé.

Tony le gratifia d'un grand sourire et fit le faux modeste :

\- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, je suis né pour ce genre de chose, content que ça t'ait plu.

Tentant de réprimer un rire, Bruce prit une bouchée de son sandwich pour éviter de vexer l'homme en face de lui. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Tu étais bien bourré hier soir quand même.

Tony déglutit lentement. Bon, Bruce savait, et comme il n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée, il avait du bien se mettre à l'envers. Et se connaissant, il avait surement fait son petit spectacle.  
Toujours dans l'optique de sauver les apparences, le milliardaire haussa les épaules comme si cela n'était pas important.

\- Ça va, je n'étais pas si saoul que ça.

Bruce avait ce sourire narquois constant sur son visage, ce qui irritait Tony, il avait envie de lui balancer son bol de céréales au visage. Ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille alors que le docteur semblait clairement savoir l'énervait.

Bruce posa sa tablette et finit son en-cas. Il croisa ses bras et fixa Tony dans les yeux en pouffant légèrement.

\- Tony, tu t'es mis à draguer Steve !  
\- Et alors ? On est ensemble ! Je vois pas ce qui a de choquant là-dedans !  
\- Tu lui as demandé s'il était en couple, répondit Bruce, visiblement désespéré par le milliardaire, et quand il a répondu que non, tu t'es mis à pleurer.

Tony s'arrêta en pleine mastication de céréales et regarda le docteur avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il poussa un soupir de désespoir en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Vas-y Bruce, raconte-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé...

* * *

 _Il jubilait. Lui, Tony Stark, aussi connu sous le nom d'Iron Man, une des personnes les plus intelligentes et géniales que le monde ait porté pouvait se réjouir d'avoir fait ravaler leur fierté aux Asgardiens avec leurs fêtes divines. Pour cette soirée, il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il avait tout fait pour impressionner Thor et ses amis venus d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, il voulait faire plaisir au dieu parce que c'était son anniversaire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant aux Asgardiens rentrer chez eux et avoir son nom sur leurs lèvres en disant Ô combien c'est un terrien extraordinaire._

 _En attendant, Tony devait reconnaître que ceux-là savaient faire la fête. Il en avait déjà eu un aperçu avec Thor mais là, le dieu du tonnerre avait invité ses cinq meilleurs amis Sif, Heimdall, Hogun, Volstagg et Fandral plus quelques autres Asgardiens. Le blond avait également voulu faire venir Loki mais les Avengers avaient eu peur que la soirée tourne au vinaigre._  
 _Quoi qu'il en soit, Tony avait déjà aligné quatre pintes de bière, encouragé par Sif et Hogun, et avait participé à un jeu d'alcool avec Thor contre lequel avait clairement perdu vu l'état d'ébriété où il se trouvait. Les shot avait défilé les uns après les autres et l'esprit de Tony était complétement embrumé par l'alcool et l'euphorie. Il aurait eu du mal à faire la différence entre une souris et un éléphant._

 _Et, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar, il bouscula quelqu'un. L'homme se retourna vers lui et Tony resta comme hypnotisé par l'inconnu. Il était grand, musclé, blond et des yeux incroyablement bleus auxquels il avait assorti une chemise un peu trop moulante pour le bien de la santé mental du génie._

 _\- Waw, je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau de toute ma vie, souffla Tony en fixant l'homme intensément._

 _L'homme rigola, visiblement amusé par la remarque. Et Tony fut transi par ce sourire. On pouvait presque voir des étoiles dans ses yeux. Décidé à charmer cet individu incroyable, Tony afficha son plus beau sourire et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer._

 _\- Je peux vous offrir un verre ?_  
 _\- Tu sembles en avoir déjà eu assez, Tony, rigola le blond._  
 _\- Wow, on se tutoie direct ? Ok, ça me va. Et… "Tony" ? Bon, je ne suis pas étonné que tu me connaisses mais tu as l'avantage sur moi là._

 _Un éclair de malice traversa le regard du mystérieux inconnu et avec un sourire accepta l'invitation à boire sans pour autant répondre à la dernière remarque du génie._  
 _Les deux hommes allèrent s'installer au bar. Tony avait du mal à marcher droit mais s'efforçait de bien paraître aux yeux de sa nouvelle future conquête, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il commanda un verre de whisky et le blond prit une bière._

 _\- Alors, tu aimes la soirée ? S'enquit le brun sans lâcher l'autre du regard._  
 _\- C'est pas mal oui, reconnu l'inconnu, je dois avouer que tu t'es surpassé._

 _La tête de Tony tournait dangereusement et il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou à cause de l'incroyable beauté du type en face de lui._

 _\- Je vais être franc avec toi. Tu me plais beaucoup, je te trouve incroyablement… charmant, dit Tony en prenant soin de bien choisir ses mots._

 _Le blond haussa les sourcils. Il ne répondit pas mais avait toujours ce sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres._  
 _Tony engloutit cul sec le contenu de son verre, comme pour se donner du courage et ne se démonta pas lorsqu'il lui demanda franchement :_

 _\- Serais-tu célibataire par hasard ?_

 _L'homme éclata alors de rire en reposant sa pinte de bière. Tony n'en comprit pas bien la raison mais se réjouit d'avoir faire rigoler son interlocuteur._

 _\- Non, répondit alors ce dernier, pour tout te dire je suis en couple avec quelqu'un que j'aime énormément, et qui est vraiment fabuleux._

 _Face à cette réponse, Tony cru être arrivé à la fin de sa vie. Il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il voulut se lever et partir en courant mais ses jambes ne semblaient plus lui répondre. Il resta là à regarder le blond bouche bée face à cet échec. Il fit alors quelque chose qui lui parut sur le moment parfaitement normal mais qui sembla profondément étonné l'homme en face. Il se mit à pleurer._

 _\- Je ne savais pas que te complimenter te faisait pleurer maintenant, lui fit remarquer l'autre. Mais bon, vu le taux d'alcool qui doit circuler dans tes veines, ça doit être normal._  
 _\- De quoi tu parles ? S'énerva Tony qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de manière logique, je suis quelqu'un de sensible, et tu viens de me mettre un râteau, alors que tu semblais si parfait pour moi !_

 _Un autre homme arriva alors auprès d'eux. Il faisait à peu près la taille de Tony et portait des lunettes sur le nez._

 _\- Hey Bruce, le salua le blond._  
 _\- Salut Steve… Tout va bien avec Tony ? S'enquit-il en regardant ce dernier d'un air inquiet. Est-ce qu'il… pleure ?_

 _Steve se leva de son tabouret, attrapa un bras du génie et le passa par-dessus ses épaules pour le soutenir._

 _\- T'en fais pas, ça va, je crois que je vais l'amener s'asseoir au calme un instant, pouffa Steve. Je te raconterai, t'inquiète pas._

 _Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent alors, l'un hilare et l'autre à moitié amorphe._

* * *

\- Et voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, termina Bruce.

Tony n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Maintenant qu'il lui avait dit tout ça, le génie commençait lentement à se souvenir. Et mon dieu qu'il avait honte. Il se frotta les yeux, complètement atterré. Comment avait-il pu perdre les pédales aussi rapidement ? Ne même pas reconnaître son petit ami, c'était grave quand même. Foutus Asgardiens, c'était leur faute ça.

\- Tu as bien fait rire Steve en tout cas, ajouta son collègue, et à peu près tous ceux qui ont entendu l'histoire.  
\- C'est pas vrai… mais quel boulet… Bon, j'imagine que la soirée a tourné court pour moi alors. Au moins je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de me donner en spectacle.

Bruce ricana alors. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et répondit :

\- Ooh, mais la soirée était loin d'être terminée pour toi, Tony. Après que Steve t'ait raccompagné dans votre chambre, tu t'es empressé de filer et de retourner au cœur de l'action. Toi qui voulait surpasser le peuple de Thor niveau ambiance et animation, on peut dire que c'était réussi.

Tony baissa la tête dans son bol, la mine consternée. Il s'attendait au pire. Lui, complètement bourré, déambulant dans une fête surchargée de monde, entre super-héros et peuple d'un autre monde, ça avait dû être quelque chose.

\- Bon… finit-il par lâcher, résigné, raconte moi tout…

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si ça vous plait ou pas, tout ça tout ça :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir !  
**

 **Voilà la suite des aventures de Tony !  
**

 **Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

\- Cinq minutes après que Steve t'ait laissé comater dans votre chambre, expliqua Bruce, tu t'es échappé en prenant bien soin de l'éviter. Tu as rejoint le grand salon, tandis que lui était sur la terrasse.

\- Attends, attends, comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? L'interrompit Tony qui avait maintenant fini ses céréales et son café.

Le milliardaire était toujours attablé et écoutait avec attention son ami scientifique lui relater ses exploits de la veille. C'était la moitié de l'après-midi et personne n'était encore venu les interrompre. Probablement que les autres avaient mieux à faire. L'aspirine que Tony avait prise commençait à faire effet et son mal de crâne partait peu à peu. Son cerveau se remettait à fonctionner normalement et il entrait de plus en plus en décrépitude au fur et à mesure que Bruce racontait.

\- Parce que j'étais là Tony, répondit le docteur. Tu m'as embarqué comme ton, et je cite, "complice de crimes festifs", et sans mon accord, mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

\- Je me reconnais bien là, remarqua le milliardaire avec un petit sourire.

\- Enfin bref, reprit Bruce, après ça, tu as envoyé un message à Peter pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir.

\- J'ai fait quoi ?! S'exclama Tony en se redressant droit comme un piquet. Oh mon dieu, Steve a dû me tuer…

Bruce acquiesça lentement en silence, comme s'il compatissait pour son ami.

\- C'est un euphémisme.

\- Oh non… Pourquoi tu m'as pas empêché de faire ça, Bruce ?

\- Oh mais j'ai essayé mon bon ami, mais tu oublies à quel point tu es borné, encore plus quand tu es saoul !

* * *

 _Tony était futé comme un renard, c'est du moins ce qu'il pensait en ce moment même. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre et jeta un œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que Steve n'était plus là. Il alla se coller au mur du couloir en face et le longea, sans cesser de regarder dans tous les sens. Il devait retourner dans le salon, et plus précisément au bar, car sa bouche était sèche et, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait le bel inconnu qui s'avérait en réalité être son petit ami (qui l'eut cru !), il n'était pas encore complètement bourré, c'est juste cet hydromel apporté par les Asgardiens qui était particulièrement fort, en temps normal, il tient particulièrement bien l'alcool. Mais ça allait mieux là, il pouvait se refaire une tournée à lui tout seul sans soucis._

 _Il continua son périple sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du salon. Bien qu'il eut l'impression d'être gracieux et léger dans sa tête, la vérité était toute autre. Il chancelait et devait parfois se tenir aux murs pour ne pas s'écraser sur le sol._  
 _Il avança en tapinois en direction d'une plante suffisamment haute pour le cacher et scanna la pièce en quête de Steve._

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda une voix derrière lui._

 _Tony sursauta et le choc lui fit se mordre la langue. Il se retourna lentement pour découvrir un Bruce Banner perplexe, une flute de champagne à la main, le regardant étrangement._  
 _Le milliardaire poussa un soupir de soulagement._

 _\- Je suis en mission commando, l'objectif est d'atteindre le bar sans que Steve ne me voit. Je suis comme un espion ninja._

 _\- D'accooord… Tu as surtout l'air stupide, lui fit remarquer son ami._

 _Tony haussa les épaules puis reporta son attention sur la pièce bondée. Quand soudain, il eut une idée de génie. Il se retourna et attrapa Bruce par les épaules._

 _\- Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis Bruce, hein ? Tu veux être mon partenaire de crimes festifs ? Dis oui, dis oui ! Il faut que tu ailles là-bas, que tu cherches Cap et que tu le distrais pendant que je vais me chercher un verre de scotch… entre autres choses._

 _Le docteur se détacha de son emprise et le réprimanda, les sourcils froncés :_

 _\- Premièrement Steve est dehors, je n'ai pas besoin, ni envie de jouer à ton petit jeu. Deuxièmement, tu ferais mieux de retourner t'allonger. Ça serait dommage que tu ruines les efforts que tu as fait pour mettre en place cette fête, uniquement parce que tu es ivre._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Je me sens très bien. Je parle et me comporte normalement._

 _Bruce haussa les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu par l'affirmation de son ami._

 _\- Ton haleine dégage déjà une très forte odeur d'alcool, tu marches comme si tu étais sur un bateau en pleine tempête et il y a quinze minutes, tu ne reconnaissais même plus Steve, quand même, lui fit-il remarquer._

 _\- Ça va, ça ne t'est jamais arrivé à toi peut-être ?_

 _Blasé, le docteur répondit par un "Pas vraiment, non." Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux hommes après cela, moment pendant lequel Tony semblait avoir rejoint un univers parallèle. Il avait le regard dans le vague et la bouche à demie ouverte. Cela inquiéta Bruce qui allait le secouer quand le génie revint soudainement à lui._

 _\- Il faut que tu comprennes Bruce. Ce soir, je dois être là pour mes invités, faire en sorte qu'ils s'amusent, passent la meilleure nuit de leur vie et qu'ils aient assez de souvenirs pour écrire un livre en mon honneur, décrivant à quel point j'organise des fêtes formidables, à quel point JE suis formidable !_

 _Bruce regardait l'autre homme comme s'il était devenu fou._

 _\- Je croyais que cette soirée était pour Thor ?_

 _\- Oui aussi, si tu veux, dit Tony en faisant un geste vague de la main._

 _Peter Quill, alias Star Lord, et Drax passèrent près d'eux, chacun une bouteille de bière à la main. Quand il aperçut son hôte, Drax leva sa boisson en l'air, en n'en faisant éclabousser par terre, et s'exclama, hilare :_

 _\- Géniale ta soirée Stark, je n'avais jamais vu autant d'êtres humains danser. Ils sont presque aussi pitoyables que Quill !_

 _\- Hey ! S'offusqua ce dernier alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des deux scientifiques._

 _Tony regarda Bruce avec fierté._

 _\- Tu vois ? Je dois être parmi eux, pas couché comme un grand-père. En plus, j'ai eu une super idée. Et tu vas m'accompagner. J'ai besoin de toi pour couvrir mes arrières._

 _\- Non, refusa son ami, c'est hors de question. Je ne prendrai pas part à tes combines à deux ronds. Si tu veux mettre ta maison en feu, fais-le mais sans moi._

 _\- Tu oublies que je connais tes points sensibles Banner, il serait infortuné qu'un certain géant vert s'invite à la soirée !_

 _\- Tu n'oserais pas, se renfrogna le docteur._

 _\- Je vais me gêner !_

 _Sans plus de cérémonie, Tony attrapa son ami par le bras et l'entraina jusqu'au bar où il commanda au barman un verre de scotch. Bruce prit un soda, prétextant qu'il devait être sobre pour veiller sur son imprévisible comparse._  
 _Tony sortit son smartphone et envoya un message. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour parvenir à un texto lisible. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était compliqué d'écrire un message cohérent quand on a la tête qui tourne._

 _\- A qui tu envoies un message ? Le questionna Bruce, méfiant._

 _Le milliardaire haussa rapidement ses sourcils de manière répétée pour lui faire comprendre que c'était une surprise._  
 _Craignant le pire, Bruce lui prit le téléphone des mains. Ses réflexes étant nettement diminués depuis qu'il avait un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang, Tony ne réagit même pas sur le moment._

 _\- Oh Tony, ne me dis pas que tu viens de dire à Peter qu'il pouvait venir à la fête…_

 _\- Quoi ? Il a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu ce petit, se justifia le génie. Steve le bride trop._

 _\- Je te rappelle que c'est Steve ET toi qui l'ont envoyé chez sa tante ce soir. Je pense que c'est mieux si je lui dis d'y rester._

 _Bruce commença à taper un nouveau message mais Tony lui arracha presque son téléphone des mains avant qu'il n'ait pu envoyer quoi que ce soit._

 _\- C'était surtout une idée de Steve de le faire garder par May, bougonna Tony. Et j't'ai pas demandé de venir avec moi pour me contredire mais plutôt pour me soutenir et me couvrir si jamais ça tourne mal._

 _Bruce regarda son ami, l'air désespéré. Il but une gorgée de soda en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. "Il faut que je prévienne Steve avant que la situation dégénère" pensa-t-il._  
 _Mais le pauvre Bruce n'eut pas le loisir de partir à la recherche du blond. Tony avait commandé au barman une nouvelle pinte de bière et s'était fixé comme objectif de la boire d'une traite. Le docteur fut obligé de l'arrêter à mi-chemin, voyant son visage virer dans les tons rougeâtres._

 _\- Comment font ces maudits Asgardiens pour boire autant, maugréa Tony._

 _Puis après ça, il se mit sangloter. Comme un enfant à qui on aurait enlevé son doudou._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas te remettre à pleurer, Tony ! Lança Bruce en lui attrapant le bras. Allez viens, je te ramène dans ta chambre, tu as assez fait l'imbécile._

 _\- NON ! S'exclama le milliardaire, en faisant se retourner quelques personnes autour, je reste, j'attends mon fils. Toi va dans ta chambre._

 _A la différence de Steve, Bruce n'osait pas vraiment employer la manière forte avec son ami. Déjà car il n'était pas sûr de faire le poids, et puis surtout, il n'osait pas trop._  
 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter Parker arriva dans le grand salon. Il semblait essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru ou fait une toute autre activité physique. Il avait choisi une tenue un peu habillée pour l'occasion : un pantalon noir et une chemise unie rouge foncé qu'il avait laissé sortie par-dessus le pantalon. Le jeune garçon scrutait la pièce probablement à la recherche de son père adoptif. Ce fut ce dernier qui l'aperçut en premier et se jeta littéralement sur lui._

 _\- Peter, mon grand, s'exclama-t-il en passant un bras autour de son épaule. Tu es enfin là ! EH ! Regardez tous ! Spider-Man est arrivé !_

 _Le lycéen tourna alors vivement la tête vers son père, les yeux exorbités. Bruce, qui observait la scène depuis le bar, hocha la tête en la plongeant dans ses mains._

* * *

\- Attends, attends, pause, interrompit Tony. J'ai vraiment révélé l'identité de Spider-Man devant tout le monde ? Juste comme ça ?

\- Oui, juste comme ça, répondit Bruce. Il a fallu cinq secondes pour que l'anonymat de ton fils éclate en morceaux.

\- Je veux mourir, se lamenta le pauvre milliardaire en posant sa tête à même la table.

* * *

 _Toute la foule présente dans la pièce se tut. Tout le monde s'était tourné pour dévisager Peter qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il avait de suite compris que son génie de père était bourré. Vite, il fallait se sortir de là. Son cerveau fonctionna rapidement et lança aussitôt avec un grand sourire :_

 _\- Que ne dirait pas un père saoul pour faire son intéressant, hein ! Entre vous et moi, si j'étais Spider-Man, je peux vous assurer que je n'aurais autant de poignées d'amour. Et que je serais probablement venu avec une fille !_

 _Des rires se propagèrent à travers la pièce et les gens retournèrent à leurs activités, l'allure de Tony jouant grandement en la faveur du jeune garçon. La plupart des personnes était déjà elle-même éméchée, et ne se posèrent pas davantage de question._  
 _Peter poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et entraina son père à l'écart dans le couloir, bientôt rejoint par Bruce._

 _\- Bravo petit, tu as bien rattrapé le coup, le félicita-t-il._

 _\- Je doute que ça ait convaincu tout le monde._

 _\- Comment tu es arrivé aussi vite ? S'enquit Bruce._

 _Pour unique réponse, le garçon releva sa manche droite pour dévoiler son lance-toile et Bruce le gratifia alors d'un sourire complice._  
 _Peter regarda son père adoptif qui s'était maintenant assis par terre, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Le lycéen soupira._

 _\- Combien il en a bu ? Demanda-t-il au docteur._

 _\- Je sais pas exactement, mais je sais qu'il a bu différentes choses. Dont l'hydromel des Asgardiens, un truc bien fort. C'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore évanoui._

 _\- Je suis encore capable de faire la fête ! S'exclama soudain Tony en se relevant vivement._

 _\- La seule chose dont tu es capable actuellement, Pa', c'est d'aller te coucher._

 _\- Il n'est que 22h30, vous me prenez pour une poule ou quoi ? S'offusqua le milliardaire. En plus Peter, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Tu es un grand garçon maintenant, c'est l'heure de ton adoubement !_

 _\- Mon… quoi…?_

 _\- Adoubement, c'est la cérémonie où les nobles étaient faits chevaliers._

 _\- Je sais ce que veut dire adoubement Pa', je vois juste pas le rapport avec nous._

 _\- Viens, je vais te montrer._

 _\- Mais je croyais que je ne pouvais pas rester ici à cause des cours demain, fit Peter quelque peu désorienté par la situation._

 _Ignorant totalement sa remarque, Tony l'attira une nouvelle fois dans le salon, en direction de son endroit fétiche, le bar. Peter lança un regard de détresse au docteur._

 _\- Je vais chercher Steve, l'informa-t-il._

 _Le garçon lui répondit d'un pouce en l'air avant d'être englouti par la foule. Tony le fit s'installer sur un des tabourets hauts tandis que lui passait derrière le bar et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du barman. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de son fils et lui dit d'un ton très solennel :_

 _\- Ce soir mon fils, je vais t'initier à l'art de faire la fête comme il se doit ! Mais avant tout, tu dois connaître les bases. Faire la différence entre plusieurs alcools. Quels whiskeys sont les meilleurs, quelles bières ont le meilleur houblon, quels types de cocktails pour quels types de personnes et surtout, tu ne dois pas faire confiance aux boissons asgardiennes._

 _Il fit un petit signe au barman qui disposa entre le père et le fils une rangée de verre, de différentes tailles, contenant différents liquides de différentes couleurs._

 _\- Euuh Pa'… Commença le garçon._

 _\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, le coupa le milliardaire. Tu vas gouter un par un les verres qui se trouvent devant toi, tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses et après je te ferais une petite description pour que tu puisses approfondir tes connaissances._

 _\- Ca à l'air franchement sympa Pa', mais je préfèrerais faire ça quand tu n'es pas autant beurré…_

 _\- Allez Pete, ça va être amusant tu vas voir, après je demanderai à Thor de venir pour te montr…_

 _\- ANTHONY EDWARD STARK ! S'éleva alors une puissante voix derrière eux._

 _\- Oula, le nom entier, c'est jamais bon signe, fit remarquer Tony en regardant dans la direction où s'était élevée la voix. Sauf pendant les mariages… Quoi que, non en fait, c'est jamais bon signe._

 _Peter se retourna, descendit immédiatement du tabouret et s'éloigna le plus possible du bar quand il vit Steve arriver en furie vers eux. Son visage d'ordinaire si doux était déformé par la colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Bruce trottinait derrière lui, la mine un peu honteuse. Une fois encore, les invités présents dans la pièce se rassemblèrent autour de la petite famille pour assister au "spectacle" qui s'annonçait. Certains sortirent même leur portable pour filmer ou prendre des photos._

 _\- Steve, soleil de ma vie, la soirée te plait ? Se risqua Tony, dont l'alcoolémie lui donnait encore plus de courage et d'aplomb qu'à l'ordinaire._

 _\- Ravi que tu me remettes cette fois, gronda le super soldat en désignant son visage._

 _Son regard se posa alors successivement sur Peter, les verres posés sur le comptoir et Tony._

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire faire à notre fils ?_

 _\- Mais rien, grommela le génie, juste lui faire découvrir de nouvelles saveurs…_

 _\- De nouvelles saveurs… répéta le blond en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Mais bon sang Tony, tu te rends compte que tu t'apprêtais à faire boire un garçon de dix-sept ans ! Il n'est pas majeur !_

 _\- Oh, ça va, tu veux savoir à quel âge j'ai pris ma première cuite moi !?_

 _\- Non je veux pas savoir Tony, je ne veux pas que Peter ait la même éducation que toi !_

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ça ?_

 _\- C'est censé vouloir dire que quand on décide ensemble d'envoyer Peter chez sa tante parce qu'il a cours le lendemain, des examens qui plus est, on ne le fait pas venir en douce à une fête où tu lui apprends à devenir un ivrogne comme toi !_

 _Du fait qu'il n'avait plus les idées très claires, Tony prit l'accusation un peu trop à cœur. Il regarda Steve comme si ce dernier venait de lui annoncer qu'il l'avait trompé et plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine._

 _\- J'y crois pas… Un ivrogne comme moi ! S'exclama le milliardaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Est-ce que tu insinuerais en plus que je suis un mauvais père ?_

 _\- Mais regarde toi Tony, s'énerva le super soldat, tu n'as plus les yeux en face des trous ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes ! Même Thor a été plus raisonnable que toi ce soir, et pourtant, c'est son anniversaire ! Tu es même allé jusqu'à… (il baissa le ton de sa voix avant de continuer) jusqu'à balancer au grand public l'identité secrète de notre fils. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ou pas ?_

 _\- Les nouvelles vont vite, maugréa-t-il en jetant un regard de travers à Bruce. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, Steve, j'ai tout sous contrôle._

 _Steve en eu marre de discuter avec son petit ami borné et saoul. Il était clair que ça ne servait à rien._

 _\- Bon, j'en ai marre, je ne te laisserai pas débaucher notre fils. Si tu ne sais pas te contrôler, c'est trop problème mais laisse Pete en dehors de ça. Jarvis, fais venir Happy s'il te plait, qu'il ramène Peter chez May de suite._

 _\- Bien monsieur, répondit la voix métallique de l'intelligence artificielle._

 _\- Papa, je suis désolé, je voulais pas… Je n'allais pas… commença Peter._

 _\- T'en fais pas, le coupa Steve, je suis pas en colère après toi. Tache de te reposer et de réussir tes examens demain._

 _Le super soldat le prit dans ses bras brièvement. Le jeune garçon adressa un regard désolé à son autre père puis s'éloigna en direction du couloir. Steve reporta à nouveau son attention sur Tony et s'approcha de lui._

 _\- Quant à toi, "soleil de ma vie", ironisa le blond en tapotant son torse de son doigt, puisque tu n'es pas capable d'être raisonnable, c'est retour à la case départ._

 _Il fit avancer son petit ami devant lui pour le raccompagner une fois encore dans la chambre. Il protesta et tenta de s'échapper mais Steve était plus fort que lui à ce jeu-là et le fit renoncer à aller plus loin._

 _\- Je te préviens Tony, le réprimanda-t-il froidement, si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, tu auras tout le loisir d'essayer les autres lits de ta villa tout seul cette fois. Tu auras ainsi l'occasion de faire connaissance avec un nouveau mot dans ton vocabulaire : "l'abstinence"._

 _Ainsi furent les derniers mots que Bruce entendit avant que Steve et Tony ne disparaissent de son champ de vision._

* * *

Tony soupira bruyamment.

\- Bon, je me suis réveillé dans notre lit ce matin, ça veut au moins dire que je n'ai pas continué à déconner, je crois… Mais attends, je me souviens d'un truc tout à coup, j'ai pas voulu faire un gâteau ou quelque chose comme ça à un moment donné ? Et Clint était là aussi, non ?

\- Ben justement, j'allais y venir, reprit Bruce en hochant la tête, amusé par la mine décrépie de son ami. Et ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme tu l'aurais voulu…

* * *

 **Rendez-vous samedi prochain pour la suite ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Saluut !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard dans la publication du chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu ne serait-ce qu'une once de connexion pendant toute la semaine, j'étais tellement en joie !**  
 **Enfin bref, le voilà désormais, et pour ma bonne conscience, je tiens à préciser que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, faites pas comme Tony et les autres :')**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _\- Steeeeve ! Ne me laisse pas seul ici, se lamenta Tony. Tu n'oserais pas abandonner une pauvre âme qui souffre dans son coin, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Tu es saoul Tony, observa Steve, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, lui fait remarquer le brun. Tu radotes, c'est la vieillesse ça._

 _Steve ne se rabaissa pas à lui répondre, il continuait à le fixer avec un regard sévère et désabusé._

 _\- Tu me fais un câlin ? Demanda le génie en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.  
\- Non.  
\- Un bisou alors ?  
\- Non plus.  
\- Et si on adoptait un autre enfant ?_

 _Steve leva les yeux au ciel._

 _\- M'occuper de toi et Peter est déjà bien assez, on verra plus tard pour un troisième enfant.  
\- Tu es fâché contre moi ? Voulu savoir Tony, penaud.  
\- Oui, Tony, répondit le blond en se pinçant l'arête du nez, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de boire autant alors que tu es censé gérer cette soirée ? Tu dois être responsable ce soir.  
\- Mais Steeeve, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas participé à une fête, avec nos emplois du temps de malade. Et puis il y a des Asgardiens ici, difficile de résister à cette ambiance festive._

 _Le super soldat se contenta de scruter le visage de son petit ami. Oui, à cet instant il l'exaspérait mais cet aspect de lui faisait partie de son charme. Et il était tombé amoureux malgré tout. Il sourit intérieurement, rester en colère contre Tony était toujours compliqué pour lui. Et Tony le savait et l'utilisait à son avantage. Mais après plusieurs années de vie commune, Steve avait appris à ne plus se laisser avoir._

 _\- Quoi qu'il en soit, déclara-t-il, je ne peux pas te laisser retourner là-bas, continuer à boire et risquer de faire quelque chose de stupide. Et puis je m'en voudrais que tu entaches ta réputation.  
\- Oh, tu fais de l'ironie, Rogers ? Grommela Tony en faisant la moue.  
\- Jarvis ? Appela Steve sans quitter l'autre des yeux, verrouille la porte quand je serai parti et préviens-moi si notre génie trouve quand même une façon de la franchir.  
\- Bien, monsieur._

 _Steve se retourna et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte._

 _\- Steve ! Tu ne peux pas donner d'ordre à MON intelligence artificielle dans MA maison ! S'exclama Tony en se jetant sur la porte et en tentant vainement de l'ouvrir. Jarvis, ouvre-moi !  
\- Toutes mes excuses monsieur, résonna la voix de l'IA, mais monsieur Rogers a raison. Vous devez d'abord désaouler.  
\- Je t'ai créé pour que tu m'aides, pour que tu m'assistes Jarvis, pas pour que tu te ligues contre moi et que tu t'allies à ce traitre, aussi beau soit-il.  
\- Je ne veux que votre bien, monsieur._

 _Le génie lança un regard noir au plafond, puis, renonçant à martyriser la pauvre porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir, alla s'asseoir sur le lit.  
Pourquoi Steve ne voulait pas le laisser s'amuser un peu ? Après tout, il n'était probablement pas le seul à avoir bu un coup de trop. Et puis il était Tony Stark après tout, personne ne pouvait lui dire quoi faire !  
Il se leva brusquement, décidé à ouvrir cette porte, mais un terrible mal de crâne l'assaillit soudain. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, l'alcool lui donna de violents vertiges et il tenta tant bien que mal de se stabiliser. Mais en vain. Le lit était déjà trop loin et il tomba au sol, évanoui._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Jarvis t'ait aussi raconté ça, dit Tony en regardant Bruce siroter tranquillement une tasse de thé.  
\- Pour ne rien te cacher, on a eu un petit "briefing" ce matin, pendant le petit déjeuner. Tous ceux qui avaient vécu des choses avec toi ont partagé avec les autres. Et Jarvis a tenu à participer également.  
\- Mais je rêve ! Y'a de la déprogrammation dans l'air, fit Tony d'un air menaçant.

Il s'attendait à une réplique sarcastique de la part de son IA mais rien ne vint.

\- Bon et ensuite ? Comment et à quel moment je suis tombé sur Barton ?  
\- D'après Jarvis, tu es resté sur le sol pendant trente minutes. Puis tu as émergé en ayant une nouvelle idée…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Tony ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il ressentit une douleur au niveau du dos. Il n'avait pas dû tomber de la meilleure façon. Le milliardaire lâcha un grognement en tentant de s'asseoir._

 _\- Il me faut un verre, grogna-t-il en s'étirant._

 _Il se leva et constata que sa chemise était complètement froissée. Il se dirigea vers l'immense dressing où tous ses habits et ceux de Steve étaient méticuleusement rangés. Enfin, les siens représentaient soixante-dix pour cent de l'ensemble. Tony savait avoir de l'allure, notamment pour les sorties en public et les soirées. Mais comme il l'avait dit à Steve, depuis que les Avengers se sont formés, il avait de moins en moins l'occasion de participer à ce genre d'évènement. Le seul costume qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude de porter, c'était son armure d'Iron Man.  
Il avait toujours des vertiges et sa vision n'était pas parfaitement nette mais Tony était suffisamment lucide pour choisir un habit qui le mettrait parfaitement en valeur. Il opta pour une chemise blanche et un costume en velours bleu marine. En plus, il serait accordé à Steve qui portait une chemise bleue aussi ce soir.  
Il sortit de son dressing, et se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante pour s'asperger d'eau de toilette. Il espérait que cela masquerait l'odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre, plus prêt que jamais à retourner à sa fête. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour ajuster sa tenue puis s'adressa à son IA :_

 _\- Jarvis, je sais que tu es très intelligent, vu que je suis ton créateur, mais je vais te demander cette fois de faire comme si tu étais stupide. Je vais sortir de cette chambre et tu n'auras même pas besoin de désobéir à Steve. Les seules choses qu'il t'a demandées sont de fermer la porte à clé et de le prévenir si j'arrivais à la franchir. Et bien je vais passer par la baie vitrée tout simplement. Et comme Steve ne t'a pas demandé de le prévenir si je sortais d'une quelconque autre manière, tu n'as donc pas besoin de lui dire. Vas-y, tu peux avouer que je suis un génie._

 _Jarvis ne répondit même pas, le brun se dit qu'il avait dû lui griller les circuits avec tant de logique. Mais Tony haussa les épaules et s'approcha de la baie vitrée dont la vue donnait sur l'océan pacifique. Il faisait sombre dehors et seules les lumières extérieures de la villa de Tony éclairaient les environs. Le milliardaire pianota sur un petit écran à côté de la vitre. C'était la commande pour assombrir le vitrage pour empêcher la lumière de passer, pour changer la vue si l'on voulait par exemple admirer la beauté de la forêt amazonienne mais aussi, pour faire coulisser un pan du vitrage. Tony s'étonna d'ailleurs que son petit ami n'ait pas pensé à l'éventuelle possibilité qu'il sorte par la fenêtre. Bon, oui, ce côté-là de la pièce était quasiment à flan de côte et une chute causerait probablement la mort. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail pour Tony.  
Il récupéra un bracelet dans sa table de nuit et l'enfila. Il tapota dessus puis alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une de ses armures d'Iron Man apparut en volant et vint se poser dans la chambre._

 _\- Hey, salut mon pote, lança Tony, tout joyeux, comme un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël._

 _Il enfila son armure, ou plutôt, l'armure s'enfila sur lui. Il se sentait un peu serré à l'intérieur à cause de ses vêtements et n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'ils allaient probablement être froissés en sortant de là. Mais peu importe, le principal c'était justement qu'il sorte de là. Il se dirigea vers l'ouverture et s'envola. Ou plutôt, il tomba d'abord avant de péniblement remonter. Le vol fut saccadé et n'importe qui, qui aurait surpris Iron Man à ce moment-là aurait compris qu'il était saoul ou alors qu'il avait de graves problèmes de coordination. Si Tony avait plus ou moins réussi à se déplacer normalement en marchant, voler était une toute autre histoire. C'était comme la toute première fois où il avait tenté de voler avec son armure, mais en pire.  
Le génie avait prévu d'atterrir sur le toit de la villa mais il rata son virage et se vit obligé d'aller s'échouer, littéralement, sur la pelouse située à l'avant de la maison. Par chance, seulement une dizaine de personnes se trouvait là, tous les autres étaient dans la partie intérieure, autour de la piscine ou sur des balcons.  
Rhodey faisait partie des quelques personnes présentes à l'entrée de la villa. Etonné, il s'approcha de Tony, alors que l'armure s'ouvrait sur tout le devant pour permettre au milliardaire de sortir. Il tomba à quatre pattes au sol, refoula comme il put son envie de vomir._

 _\- Boire ou voler, il faut choisir, se dit-il._

 _Son meilleur ami l'aida à se relever et le regarda perplexe._

 _\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ? Demanda le militaire.  
\- C'est une longue histoire… Où est Steve ? S'enquit Tony.  
\- Je ne sais pas, il te cherchait tout à l'heure après que Banner soit venu lui dire quelque chose. Et il n'avait pas l'air très content. Après ça je ne l'ai plus vu._

 _Rhodey examina son ami plus en détail._

 _\- Est ce que tu es bourré ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Ça va toi ? Tu passes une bonne soirée ?  
\- Oui, merci. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec ces Asgardiens, vraiment très sympas !  
\- Ouais, des gens formidables, répondit Tony avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix._

 _Décidemment, ces Asgardiens savaient mettre l'ambiance ! Tony grommela dans sa barbe. Il enleva la terre et les brins d'herbe qui étaient restés accrochés à son armure suite à "l'atterrissage" et la renvoya dans son atelier._

 _\- On se parle plus tard, ok ? Lança le brun à son ami. Faut que j'y aille. Amuse-toi bien._

 _Sans même attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en trottinant, jetant des regards dans tous les sens, au cas où un certain blond baraqué serait dans les parages.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Tony repéra presqu'immédiatement Thor et Sif accompagnés de personnes de leur peuple. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon et riaient à gorge déployée. Intrigué, le génie s'approcha et fut aussitôt accueilli par le dieu du tonnerre._

 _\- Stark, te revoilà ! Cette soirée en mon honneur est fantastique ! Je m'amuse presque autant que sur Asgard ! Joins-toi à nous, nous refaisons un jeu !  
\- Pourquoi pas, accepta le brun._

 _Il s'installa sur le canapé entre Sif et un Asgardien du nom de Hogg._

 _\- On a trouvé ces cupcakes dans la cuisine, l'informa la jeune femme. On s'est dit que ça ferait un bon jeu d'alcool si pour chaque gâteau que Thor mange, les autres avalent un shot._

 _Tony pouffa._

 _\- Mais Thor est littéralement un gouffre, fit-il remarquer. On tiendra jamais la longueur.  
\- Ça n'est pas vraiment un jeu pour les humains, c'est sûr, répliqua avec un sourire mutin un des Asgardiens en face du milliardaire._

 _La remarque piqua le génie à vif. Il était évident que l'homme lui lançait un défi. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Tony ne perdit pas contenance face à ce petit insolent et était prêt à lui montrer qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel "humain". Hors de question qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Il lui rendit son sourire et accepta de participer.  
Un verre à shot fut distribué à chaque participant dans lequel fut versé de la tequila. Thor plaça le grand plat de cupcakes devant lui et semblait se lécher les babines d'avance. Tony jeta un coup d'œil discret aux gâteaux. Il devait y en avoir au moins une vingtaine. Le milliardaire avait bien évidemment déjà aligné plusieurs shots et avait toujours tenu la distance, ça devrait donc bien se passer. Il remarqua que l'Asgardien d'en face ne le lâchait que rarement des yeux, comme s'il le sondait et s'attendait à ce qu'il abandonne avant même d'avoir commencé. Tony soutint son regard tandis que Thor engloutit en entier son premier cupcake et que les autres avalèrent cul-sec leur alcool._

 _\- Très goûtus ces petits gâteaux ! Qui les a faits ? S'exclama le blond en se frottant le ventre.  
\- Steve, il adore faire des pâtisseries, lui répondit le milliardaire.  
\- Allez, c'est parti, on continue ! Lança Sif._

 _Le jeu se déroula très vite, tout était réglé comme du papier à musique. On servait la tequila aux joueurs, Thor mangeait son gâteau et les shots étaient avalés. Pas de pause, pas de répit. Tony vit arriver le vingt-troisième et dernier cupcake avec joie. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aurait pas pu l'accueillir autrement, il était dans un tel état d'ivresse maintenant que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de rire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Après vingt-trois shots, sa vision était tellement trouble qu'il ne voyait pas les autres en double mais en triple. Thor avait l'air d'avoir juste fini son entrée et était visiblement prêt à passer au plat principal et les autres Asgardiens rigolaient fort mais semblait tout à fait lucides, contrairement à Tony qui, si on lui avait demandé qui était Iron Man, aurait surement répondu qu'il s'agissait d'une marque de produits en conserve… ou d'un site porno, à voir._

 _\- Eh bien Anthony, s'esclaffa Thor en tapant avec entrain dans le dos du génie, jouer à ce jeu avec toi et bien plus amusant qu'avec mon frère !_

 _Le brun eut l'impression que ses organes avaient changé de place après la puissante tape amicale du dieu. Toutefois, il lui répondit de la même façon, toujours avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

 _\- Encore ! S'écria le blond en se levant vivement mais en évitant de casser quoi que ce soit. Il y en a d'autres, Stark ?  
\- Oui ! Renchérit l'Asgardien qui avait défié Tony, continuons à jouer !  
\- Y'en a surement dans la cuisine ! Lança le milliardaire en se mettant debout à son tour. J'y vais, attendez-moi les gars !_

 _Sans plus se soucier le moins du monde de tomber sur Steve, Tony se dirigea joyeusement mais surtout en titubant, vers la cuisine de la villa. Il salua toutes les personnes qu'il croisa sur son chemin, échangea même des blagues avec elles. Certaines étaient d'un gout douteux mais personne ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur. Le fait que le génie était complètement saoul n'échappa à personne, et cela amusa. Il accepta même lorsqu'une jeune fille d'Asgard lui demanda de la faire danser. Tony savait s'occuper de ses convives, ivre ou pas.  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il rata la marche à l'entrée et finit par terre, le visage en avant. En se relevant aussi lentement que son tournis le lui permettait et en se frottant le nez, un visage familier lui apparut : Clint Barton. Archer exceptionnel, agent du Shield, membre des Avengers, personnage sarcastique.  
Il était perché sur le comptoir, assis en tailleur, en train de boire une bière. Lorsqu'il vit Tony entrer, il leva les deux bras en l'air et lui adressa son plus grand sourire._

 _\- Tony ! Je suis tellement content de te voir. Je suis complètement bourré !  
\- Moi aussi, et il y a un peu trop de toi dans cette pièce.  
\- Je te proposerais bien une bière mais j'ai fini la dernière qui était au frigo, avoua l'archer en faisant la moue comme s'il venait d'annoncer une nouvelle catastrophique.  
\- Ça va, je suis pas là pour ça.  
\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'honneur d'avoir ta présence dans cette humble cuisine ? Ricana Clint en portant sa bouteille à la bouche. Oh, Captain te cherchait tout à l'heure, il avait pas l'air content.  
\- Oui, je sais, répondit Tony._

 _Les sourcils froncés, il se gratta la tête et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ses neurones étaient complètement grillés._

 _\- Y'avait une histoire de gâteaux, je crois, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même._

 _Clint le regardait déambuler dans la pièce, amusé par la démarche de son ami._

 _\- Tu sais plus ce que t'es venu faire ici, c'est ça ? S'esclaffa l'archer. J'comprends. Moi j'ose pas descendre de là, trop peur de me casser la gueule si je me mets debout.  
\- Ah si, je me rappelle ! Je devais faire un gâteau pour Steve, pour me faire pardonner !  
\- Oh, je peux t'aider ? S'exclama Clint en sautant de son perchoir et manquant de se tordre la cheville. J'adore faire des gâteaux !_

 _Son cerveau mélangeant toutes les informations, Tony se lança donc dans la préparation d'un gâteau pour son petit ami, oubliant complètement le but premier de son passage dans la cuisine. Ayant déjà observé Steve préparer des gâteaux, Tony se souvint approximativement des ustensiles à utiliser et leur place._

 _\- Il faudra que tu m'aides à me passer les ingrédients, Barton, j'suis tellement à la ramasse que je suis capable de me tromper._

 _Après avoir vaguement réussi à brancher deux neurones ensemble, Tony parvint à se souvenir que le gâteau au chocolat était le préféré de Steve. Il fouilla dans les livres de cuisine de ce dernier et tomba sur la recette d'un gâteau au chocolat fondant. Rien que la photo donnait atrocement faim, et Tony allait rapprocher le livre de son nez pour tenter de sentir le parfum de chocolat si Clint ne lui avait pas tapoter l'épaule à ce moment-là pour lui donner les tablettes de chocolat qu'il avait trouvé dans un placard._

 _\- Il faut aussi du… sucre, de la farine, du beurre et des… œufs, indiqua le milliardaire en tentant tant bien que mal de lire les petits caractères de la recette, il y voyait trouble et toutes les lettres se chevauchaient._

 _Si une personne sobre, extérieure à la scène avait observé les deux coéquipiers pendant leur petite préparation, elle aurait trouvé qu'ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal pour des personnes ayant une dose indéterminée d'alcool dans le sang. Ceci étant dit, cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'ils s'en sortaient. D'abord, Clint dût expliquer plusieurs fois à Tony qui semblait faire exprès de ne pas comprendre que faire fondre du chocolat au bain-marie ne voulait pas dire qu'une personne du nom de Marie devait faire fondre le chocolat dans une baignoire. Ensuite, Tony lut mal les proportions et ajouta trop de beurre et Clint manqua de faire tomber le bocal contenant le sucre par terre en voulant jongler avec. Enfin l'expression "blanchir les œufs" déclencha un fou rire entre les deux amis qui se voyaient déjà les peindre avec de la peinture blanche. Autant dire que cette étape de la recette ne s'est pas passée comme indiquée. Les œufs qui auraient dû être fouettés jusqu'à prendre une couleur jaune pâle grâce au sucre restèrent entier dans le saladier, Tony avait toutefois eu le bon sens de les casser avant. Puis il avait mélangé tous les ingrédients en même temps avec un peu trop d'entrain, retapissant le mur en face de lui. Tout cela sous le regard amusé de Clint qui le prenait en photo avec son téléphone.  
Au final, lorsque le gâteau fut mis au four, il avait miraculeusement l'apparence d'un gâteau au chocolat mais l'intérieur était sans doute douteux._

 _\- Il faut bien surveiller la cuisson Clint, informa le génie en fixant la vitre du four, il ne faudrait pas faire cramer le gâteau, ou pire, mettre le feu à la villa !  
\- Tu ne vas pas rester planté comme ça pendant les quinze prochaines minutes, rassure-moi, lui répondit l'archer en décapsulant une nouvelle bouteille de bière._

 _Tony se tourna vers lui en entendant le bruit et fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Je croyais qu'il y avait plus de bière ! S'énerva-t-il soudain.  
\- J'ai menti, avoua Clint avec un grand sourire.  
\- Donne-moi cette bouteille, Barton.  
\- Non, je crois pas, c'est la mienne, le nargua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.  
\- Espèce de sale oiseau de malh… commença Tony en se jetant sur lui.  
\- C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? S'écria une voix féminine dans leur dos._

 _Les deux hommes, stoppés net dans leur élan, tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle venue avec une parfaite synchronisation. Tony se redressa immédiatement et se recoiffa et Clint en profita pour boire une gorgée du liquide tant convoité pendant que l'autre ne regardait pas._

 _\- Nat', tu es absolument divine ce soir, fit remarquer Tony._

 _La jeune femme rousse portait une robe longue de soirée en satin un rouge sombre qui faisait incroyablement bien ressortir ses formes._

 _\- J'en connais un qui est vachement chanceux, ajouta le génie en donnant un coup de coude à son coéquipier qui faillit s'étouffer en l'entendant prononcer ces mots.  
\- On est pas ensemble, tu sais. Je suis marié et père de trois enfants, au cas où tu aurais oublié.  
\- C'est pas évident quand on te regarde comme ça, se moqua le milliardaire._

 _Natasha les regardait tous les deux à tour de rôle, visiblement blasée._

 _\- Quand vous aurez fini de faire les enfants, fit-elle d'une voix calme et posée, Sam et Scott t'attendent à la table de billard, Clint.  
\- Génial, se réjouit ce dernier, je vais les écraser. Je gagne toujours.  
\- C'est dommage, je trouvais que vous alliez trop bien ensemble, marmonna Tony pour lui-même._

 _Alors que l'archer passait près de Natasha pour rejoindre les autres, elle lui prit la bouteille de bière des mains._

 _\- Je garde ça._

 _L'espionne lui lança un regard dur alors qu'il allait répliquer et il s'éloigna aussitôt sans demander son reste._

 _\- Faut que tu m'apprennes à faire ce regard tueur, Nat._

 _Elle reporta son attention sur Tony et lâcha d'un ton désinvolte avant de quitter la pièce :_

 _\- Ça ne sentirait pas le brulé ?_

 _Les quinze minutes n'étaient pas encore écoulées mais effectivement, le four commençait déjà à sentir non pas le chocolat mais le cramé. Dans la précipitation, Tony attrapa directement le moule à main nue et bien évidemment, se brula les doigts. Le génie secoua vivement sa main, le visage déformé par la douleur. Il attrapa un gant de cuisine et sortit le gâteau de justesse. Il plongea ensuite sa main meurtrie dans l'eau glacée et resta ainsi cinq minutes, à regarder l'allure de sa pâtisserie. Il était assez fier de lui, cela ressemblait à ceux que faisait Steve. Il allait pouvoir faire plaisir à son petit ami et Tony lui pardonnerait pour avoir voulu l'enfermer dans leur chambre. Il était vraiment trop bon.  
Le milliardaire se sourit à lui-même puis après s'être séché la main, il lissa les plis de son costume qui avait miraculeusement été épargné par le fouet fou plein de chocolat de Tony. Puis, il entreprit de démouler son chef d'œuvre dans un plat. Ses mains tremblaient beaucoup et il fit un effort de concentration supplémentaire pour ne pas casser le gâteau en le retournant. Au final, lorsqu'il retira le moule pour admirer à quoi il ressemblait, il constata que le dessous n'avait pas bien cuit du tout, contrairement au dessus qui avait presque failli bruler. Si Tony voulait du fondant, il était servi. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est l'intention qui compte, comme on dit.  
Et c'est sur ces belles pensées que le génie prit le plat entre ses mains et se mit à la recherche de son bien aimé. Et il le chercha un bon moment, déambulant dans les différentes pièces, ne marchant absolument pas droit mais tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas rentrer dans les gens. Il serait dommage qu'après tous ces efforts, il ne fasse tomber son gâteau. Steve n'était plus dehors près de la piscine, il n'était pas dans le grand salon, pas non plus avec les autres au billard. Tony alla même voir devant la porte de leur chambre au cas où il aurait décidé de camper devant pour surveiller l'éventuelle escapade de Tony. Ce dernier rigola intérieurement rien qu'en imaginant la scène. Finalement, c'est Stephen Strange, qui lui indiqua qu'il venait de le quitter et qu'il était sur la terrasse supérieure. Le génie grimpa alors à l'étage, en se callant contre la rampe des escaliers, parce qu'il était capable de perdre l'équilibre à tout moment, et, de là où il était, il aperçut le blond en train de discuter avec un groupe de filles asgardiennes qui ne semblaient visiblement pas insensibles à son charme._

 _"Foutues asgardiennes" pensa Tony en les fusillant du regard._

 _Il se dirigea vers la terrasse d'un pas rapide, voulant couper court à leur discussion._

 _\- Steve ! S'exclama-t-il pour détourner l'attention du super soldat.  
\- Tony ? Répondit-il, étonné, en papillonnant des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas._

 _Il alla à son encontre mais juste au moment où Tony s'apprêtait à franchir la baie vitrée ouverte qui séparait la pièce et la terrasse, le milliardaire fit un pas de côté involontaire et se prit les pieds dans le rail de la fenêtre.  
Tony, avec son cerveau au ralenti, put assister à la scène au ralenti. Lui basculant en avant alors que Steve n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui et le gâteau, glissant de son plat sans la moindre pitié pour le pauvre génie, s'envolant tout droit vers le blond qui le reçut au niveau du haut du torse, recouvrant la belle chemise bleue de chocolat fondu… encore bouillant.  
Les gens tout autour retinrent leur souffle, personne n'osait bouger. Tony se remit debout en se tenant le dos, beaucoup trop malmené ce soir décidemment. Il croisa aussitôt le regard meurtrier de Steve qui se débarrassait des morceaux de gâteaux qui étaient restés accrochés à lui et fut même obligé d'ouvrir sa chemise à cause des brulures que lui avait infligé le chocolat fondu. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux jeunes femmes à côté de Steve qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil._

 _\- Alors… ce gâteau ? Se risqua Tony essayant d'apaiser l'ambiance.  
\- Salé, répondit sèchement le blond. _

_Maudit Clint qui ne savait pas faire la différence entre le sucre et le sel.  
Le super soldat fit une grimace de douleur et s'apprêta à reprendre la parole lorsque Thor débarqua tout sourire derrière Tony._

 _\- Ah, Stark, te voilà, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? On t'a attendu pour continuer le jeu, mais tu mettais tellement de temps qu'on a fini toute la tequila sans toi._

 _Tony ferma les yeux, horrifié, il n'osait même pas regarder l'expression qui avait dû se dessiner sur le visage de Steve. Comment allait-il s'en sortir cette fois ?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tony ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air épuisé et on aurait dit qu'une moissonneuse lui était passée dessus. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'océan, contre laquelle il s'appuya. Il baissa les yeux vers la main où il s'était brulé. La blessure était presque guérie, en tout cas, il ne ressentait pas de douleur, il n'avait plus qu'une marque.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas fini dehors pour dormir cette nuit, murmura-t-il, pensif.

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Il se redressa vivement et posa ses yeux sur Bruce qui était désormais assis à la table.

\- Il ne m'a pas quitté quand même, hein ? Lâcha-t-il si rapidement qu'il dut le répéter pour que Bruce comprenne.  
\- Evidemment que non, répondit tranquillement le docteur, il ne serait pas en train de s'entrainer dans ton sous-sol sinon.

Tony poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant qu'une autre pensée s'impose à lui.

\- Et il n'a pas mis sa soi-disant punition "d'abstinence" à exécution non plus, rassure-moi !  
\- Ça je n'en sais rien, pouffa Bruce, tu verras avec lui.

Le scientifique le détailla avec un regard curieux, comme s'il observait son comportement dans pareille situation. Puis il ajouta, avec des yeux un peu trop pétillants au goût du milliardaire :

\- Laisse-moi finir mon histoire, le meilleur est à la fin…

* * *

 **A bientôt ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut salut !**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire. Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu et pour vos review :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Il était seize heures et quart quand Bruce s'apprêtait à terminer son récit. Il s'était fait plaisir en racontant ses aventures à Tony. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu saoul comme la veille, ou du moins autant que cela, et visiblement, cela avait grandement amusé le docteur qui s'était découvert un talent de conteur en installant des silences pour faire durer le suspense et en donnant les bonnes intonations de voix aux bons moments. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine et le milliardaire était passé par toutes les émotions. Mais sa mémoire lui faisait toujours grandement défaut puisqu'il ne semblait pas se souvenir du dénouement de la soirée. Bruce souriait intérieurement. Devant lui, Tony n'en menait pas large. Après ce qu'il en avait fait voir à Steve lors de la soirée, il pensait surement que ce dernier allait être en colère contre lui pendant un long moment. Mais bourré ou pas, un génie reste un génie. Et Bruce allait expliquer à son ami comment il s'en était sorti de la gaffe avec le gâteau… et surtout comment il avait réussi à finir la soirée vivant et sans avoir reçu de bouclier dans la figure.  
Mais alors qu'il allait reprendre le cours de son histoire, Steve débarqua dans la cuisine, en débardeur et jogging, encore quelque peu essoufflé par son entrainement, il avait une serviette autour du cou qu'il utilisait pour essuyer la sueur de son visage et de sa nuque. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Tony qui, surpris par cette soudaine intervention, ne savait pas quel comportement adopter face à son petit ami. Il ne connaissait pas la fin de ses péripéties de la veille et ne savait donc pas si Steve voulait l'enterrer vivant ou le serrer dans ses bras… même si la première option semblait plus que probable. Il adopta pour une attitude neutre, tout en essayant de garder une expression confiante sur son visage (ne pas laisser l'autre voir ses faiblesses est primordial), et préféra laisser le blond parler en premier.

\- Tiens donc, regardez qui est là, dit-il d'une voix forte en s'approchant du génie. L'homme qui était à deux doigts de me tromper avec moi-même.

Et alors Steve fit une chose à laquelle Tony ne s'attendait pas. Il se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Si Tony été déjà sans voix face à son petit ami, cette réaction n'arrangea pas les choses. Lui qui était pourtant si loquace…  
Après ça, le super soldat le gratifia d'un sourire malicieux avant d'aller ouvrir le frigo et y prendre une bouteille d'eau fraiche.  
Incrédule, Tony resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant plus trop sur quel pied danser. Il finit par jeter un regard interrogatif à Bruce.

\- J'imagine qu'il ne se rappelle de rien ? Demanda Steve au docteur qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.  
\- J'étais justement en train de tout lui raconter, et j'allais lui dire la fin, après l'histoire du gâteau. Mais puisque tu es là, peut-être veux-tu avoir l'honneur de finir.

Steve porta la bouteille à ses lèvres tout en fixant son petit ami, toujours silencieux.

\- Non, vas-y, je t'en prie, continue.  
\- Oui, continue Bruce, intervint enfin Tony d'un ton sarcastique, j'ai hâte de savoir à quel point je me suis encore ridiculiser !  
\- Je ne dirais pas que tu t'es ridiculisé, mon cœur, dit Steve en troquant son expression moqueuse pour un sourire doux.

Le milliardaire lui adressa un regard mauvais. Il en avait marre que tout le monde se paye sa tête à son insu. D'après les dires de Bruce, Steve aurait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir et voilà qu'il l'embrasse et l'affuble de surnom plein de guimauve.

\- Bon, comme je le disais, reprit Bruce, après la réception non désirée du fameux gâteau salé en plein sur lui, et l'apparition de Thor qui n'a pas arrangé ton cas, Steve était plus que remonté contre toi…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Steve grimaçait en raison des brulures causées par le gâteau de Tony. Malgré la cuisson très inexacte, le côté fondant était bien présent… et bouillant. Le regard meurtrier qu'il lançait à Tony dissuada Thor d'intervenir davantage et il se retira silencieusement en lâchant un petit "je repasserai"._

 _\- A quoi tu joues, bon sang Tony ?! S'exclama Steve._

 _Le milliardaire voulu répondre mais son petit ami lui passa devant en grommelant et disparut dans les escaliers. Tony hésitait à le rejoindre. Devant lui, les jeunes femmes qui bavaient sur Steve quelques instants plus tôt discutaient entre elles vivement, le rouge encore aux joues et des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Tony leva les yeux au ciel et se décida finalement à retrouver son petit ami. Il manqua une fois encore de tomber dans les escaliers et entra en collision avec plusieurs personnes sur son chemin. Il était pourtant sûr de marcher droit. Etrange.  
Sans grande surprise, il trouva Steve dans le dressing de leur chambre. Il avait échangé sa chemise bleue désormais tachetée de marron contre une chemise blanche. Il était en train de la boutonner quand le génie arriva au niveau de la porte. Il avait probablement dû se passer de l'eau sur le visage car toute trace de chocolat avait disparu._

 _\- N'en veux pas à Jarvis à propos de la porte, il…  
\- Tony, ça suffit, le coupa le blond d'un geste de la main. Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler, même si je sais que c'est dur pour toi.  
\- Mais Steve, je…  
\- Tu sais quoi, Tony ? Tu es chez toi, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Je suis désolé pour avoir essayé de t'empêcher de t'amuser. Je te laisse tranquille maintenant._

 _Il se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se retourner vers le brun._

 _\- Oh, et si jamais il te vient l'envie de dormir à un moment donné, je te suggère une chambre d'ami. Je n'ai pas envie que ton visage soit la première chose que je vois demain en me réveillant._

 _Puis, avec un dernier regard glacial pour son petit ami, il quitta la chambre laissant Tony digérer ses paroles. Ouch. Steve n'était pas du genre à s'énerver facilement, et à chaque que cela arrivait, Tony avait le cœur qui se serrait, surtout quand il était la raison de cette colère.  
Le génie soupira. Lui qui voulait danser avec son bien aimé ce soir, c'était râpé. Et dire que tout ça c'était la faute des Asgardiens. Tony n'était pas près de les réinviter. Fichus Asgardiens.  
Il s'assit sur le lit et tout d'un coup, une mélancolie l'assaillit. Il avait envie de pleurer. Sans doute à cause de l'alcool, car ce n'était pas son genre de réagir comme ça. Mais les paroles de Steve l'avaient terriblement atteint et plus rien ne semblait compter aux yeux du génie désormais. Ni la fête, ni faire bonne impression face aux Asgardiens, ni que Thor passe une bonne soirée d'anniversaire. Steve était terriblement en colère contre lui et cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Quiconque n'était pas habitué à côtoyer un Tony Stark saoul aurait été choqué face à ce comportement.  
Bruce arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte toujours ouverte depuis le départ de Steve et le docteur toqua pour signaler sa présence._

 _\- Bruce… Soupira Tony. J'aurais bien besoin d'un ami tout de suite. Tu voudrais pas me faire un câlin ?_

 _Bruce sourit, amusé, puis vint s'asseoir en face du milliardaire._

 _\- Je laisse ça au bon soin de Steve.  
\- Steve… Tu parles… Il doit me détester maintenant. Je pense que… qu'il va me quitter._

 _Bruce rigola franchement en entendant ces mots, il ne se calma que lorsqu'il vit le regard dépité de Tony._

 _\- Oh Tony, Steve t'aime plus que tout, je ne pense pas qu'il ait décidé quoi que ce soit de la sorte._

 _Le génie lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que les derniers mots du blond à son égard._

 _\- Je ne voulais que m'amuser un peu, ajouta t-il, je comprends pas pourquoi Steve en fait tout un plat…  
\- Ecoute Tony, peut-être que Steve a dit ces choses sous le coup de la colère. Je l'ai vu passer, il avait l'air pas mal remonté. Mais vous avez déjà vécu bien pire tous les deux et regarde où vous en êtes. Ceci étant dit, je peux comprendre sa réaction. Tu as chamboulé tout le quotidien des Avengers pour organiser cette fête, tu n'as pas lésiné sur les moyens. Et c'est très réussi mais tu n'as pas été l'hôte idéal en revanche, tu as plutôt agi comme un invité en manque d'alcool. Tu aurais dû être un peu plus responsable, un peu plus présent pour tes invités, et pas seulement tes amis à toi. Sans parler de l'incident avec Peter, ça aurait pu le mettre en danger._

 _Tony fit la grimace en repensant à ce moment. Il était tellement excité à l'idée de faire découvrir certaines choses à son fils, des choses qui avaient l'habitude de faire partie de sa vie avant les Avengers, avant Iron Man. Et organiser cette soirée avait fait ressortir tous les bons souvenirs qu'il avait eu durant cette période. Les fêtes qui ne finissaient jamais, les invités tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, les boissons, les rires, les jeux et même les filles… mais surtout, l'insouciance. Car c'était surtout ça. Il avait hérité de la compagnie de son père, de sa richesse et il pensait que tout lui était offert sur un plateau, qu'il ne pouvait faire que s'amuser. Et puis comme tout le monde le sait, sa vie a complétement basculé lors de son enlèvement en Afghanistan. Et tout a changé quand Steve et les Avengers sont entrés dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre les mêmes insouciances qu'autrefois. Seulement cette fête lui avait permis de se replonger dans cette ambiance et il s'était laissé aller. Un peu trop.  
Le milliardaire soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains._

 _\- J'ai mal au crane, maugréa-t-il._

 _Compatissant, Bruce posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du génie, comme pour le réconforter.  
Clint passa devant la porte de la chambre en pleine mastication d'un morceau de pizza dont il tenait la boite dans ses mains. En apercevant les deux hommes, il s'arrêta dans son élan et pénétra dans la pièce, le regard interrogateur._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une nouvelle part de pizza dans le carton._

 _Le regard noir que lui lança Tony lui fit comprendre que ce dernier ne souhaitait pas lui parler._

 _\- Tony a un petit coup de mou, indiqua Bruce, mais ça va aller.  
\- C'est de ta faute si le plan avec le gâteau n'a pas marché, espèce de crétin, grommela le génie dans sa barbe.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? S'énerva l'archer.  
\- Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Répondit Tony sur le même ton en se levant du lit._

 _Il s'approcha de Clint et le défia du regard._

 _\- Je ne faisais que gagner au billard, lui expliqua-t-il, Sam et Scott ont préféré que je m'en aille. Du coup… je me suis consolé avec cette beauté (il baissa le regard vers sa pizza) et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Et puis, je me suis dit "Tiens, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait tourner Tony en bourrique."  
\- Ah ouais ? Eh bien, vas-y t'y perdre, dans ta chambre !_

 _Bruce leva yeux au ciel et s'interposa entre ses deux collègues, juste au moment où Clint allait répliquer._

 _\- Bon, je pense que ça suffit maintenant, vous n'allez pas vous battre non plus ? Vous ne voudriez pas m'énerver, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Les deux super-héros se toisèrent du regard encore quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Natasha apparut à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte._

 _\- Ah, vous êtes là.  
\- Non mais c'est quoi là ? S'emporta Tony en levant les bras en l'air. Ma chambre c'est pas un open bar, hein !_

 _L'espionne haussa un sourcil et scruta attentivement chacun des trois hommes. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de poser de questions. Les têtes d'ahuris de Clint et Tony en disaient long sur la situation._

 _\- Je viens vous chercher parce que Thor veut absolument ouvrir ses cadeaux maintenant._

 _Elle s'éclipsa aussi silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée, bientôt suivie de Clint qui lança un dernier regard réprobateur à Tony. Bruce entraina avec difficulté son génie d'ami qui grommelait en trainant les pieds.  
Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le salon, où tout le monde s'était rassemblé. Du moins autant que l'espace le permettait. Thor se trouvait au centre de la foule, près d'une table où avait été déposé les cadeaux des invités. Tony repéra Steve en train de discuter avec le dieu du tonnerre, probablement pour le féliciter puisqu'ils échangèrent une accolade amicale, sourire aux lèvres. Le super soldat s'écarta ensuite et Thor commença à déballer ses cadeaux un à un avec impatience. Le milliardaire tenta de croiser le regard de son petit ami, mais en vain. Thor se montra enthousiaste pour chaque présent qu'il reçut. De la part de ses pairs Asgardiens, il obtint principalement des armes diverses, de formes et de tailles différentes. Après avoir demandé à un Asgardien proche de lui pourquoi on lui offrait des armes alors que Thor n'utilise jamais que son marteau, Tony apprit qu'elles étaient surtout destinées à être exposées. Le dieu reçut également une nouvelle cape, toujours rouge mais avec des ornements cousus en fils dorés, pour les grandes occasions. Il se contenta de la draper sur ses épaules, ne portant pas l'armure adéquate pour la fixer. Il ouvrit ensuite un petit paquet noir fermé d'un ruban vert. Un serpent en sortit, ou plutôt, une illusion de serpent. Certaines personnes près du blond, principalement des Asgardiens préférèrent reculer de quelques pas, par peur du serpent ou simplement parce qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. L'animal s'enroula autour du bras de Thor plusieurs fois en sifflant avant de monter au niveau de son cou. Tony put voir que le serpent resserrait lentement son étreinte. Malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un vrai, Thor grimaça et porta sa main à son cou. Au même instant, le serpent explosa en de multiples étincelles dorées et une voix moqueuse que la plupart des personnes fut en mesure de reconnaître s'éleva de nulle part : "Joyeux anniversaire, mon frère"._

 _\- Loki… S'exaspéra le dieu du tonnerre en hochant la tête._

 _Une rumeur s'éleva dans la foule. Certaines femmes furent choquées bien à l'inverse de Thor qui entreprit déjà d'ouvrir son prochain cadeau._

 _\- Ils sont vraiment bizarres dans cette famille, glissa discrètement Tony à Bruce._

 _L'invité d'honneur continua à découvrir ses cadeaux pendant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, parfois sous les applaudissements ou les rires, en fonction des présents. Mais l'esprit de Tony était déjà parti ailleurs. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se tourner fréquemment vers Steve qui continuait toujours de l'ignorer et il cherchait désespérément dans un coin de sa tête un moyen de se faire pardonner. Mais son mal de tête et le tournis permanant l'empêchaient d'être productif.  
Le rire bruyant de Thor le sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Clint lui avait offert un an de repas gratuits dans ce fameux fast-food spécialisé dans le poulet qui venait d'ouvrir à deux pas de la tour des Avengers à New York. Le blond en fut tellement heureux qu'il serra l'archer dans ses bras. Natasha avait offert à son ami un pistolet amélioré du Shield. "Pour ajouter à ta collection une arme terrienne" avait expliqué la jeune femme. Bruce, fidèle à son coté intellectuel, avait choisi une série de romans portant sur la légende du Roi Arthur, pensant que cette histoire plairait au dieu asgardien.  
Vient le moment où Thor ouvrit le cadeau commun de Steve et Tony. Il s'agissait d'une boule de bowling personnalisée. Tony en avait eu l'idée le jour où la petite troupe de super-héros avait fait une sortie au bowling. Le dieu du tonnerre avait adoré cette activité, il s'était même montré l'un des plus forts, offrant à Clint un adversaire de taille. Quand Tony avait parlé de son idée à Steve, ce dernier avait ajouté que pour la touche d'humour, ils pouvaient faire graver dessus l'inscription "quiconque possédera cette boule de bowling, s'il s'en trouve digne, recevra le pouvoir de Thor".  
Et visiblement, Thor semblait beaucoup aimer ce cadeau. Cela prouva une fois de plus à Tony que lui et Steve formaient une super équipe, à tous les niveaux. La joie de son ami fit sourire le brun qui tourna une fois encore la tête vers son petit ami, pour voir sa réaction. Steve avait visiblement eu le même reflexe puisque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il affichait le même sourire sur son visage. Mais le super soldat détourna presque aussitôt son attention, ce qui fit plus de peine au génie qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer. Il soupira silencieusement et s'éloigna de la foule, laissant derrière lui Thor finir l'ouverture de ses cadeaux. Il aurait bien pris un verre pour se remonter le moral mais en repensant aux paroles de Steve, il préféra s'abstenir._

 _" Je n'ai pas envie que ton visage soit la première chose que je vois demain en me réveillant."_

 _Cette phrase, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se la repasser dans sa tête encore et encore. Cela avait était compliqué à entendre. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà entendu Steve lui dire quelque chose d'aussi dur. Ou alors l'alcool le rendait plus sensible que d'ordinaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tony ne supportait pas l'idée que son petit ami lui fasse la tête.  
Ses pas le guidèrent à l'extérieur où il y trouva quelques invités qui n'avaient pas souhaité assister à l'ouverture des cadeaux. Certains s'amusaient dans la piscine, d'autres dansaient, buvaient, dégustaient des mets du buffet. D'autres encore participaient au karaoké que Tony avait fait installer pour l'occasion. Il avait pensé à tout : la scène, plusieurs micros pour chanter en groupe, des enceintes énormes pour une qualité de son meilleure… Le génie n'avait rien laissé de côté. Il sourit en regardant un couple qui essayait de chanter. Ils rigolaient tellement de leur horrible voix qu'il était presque impossible de reconnaître la chanson originale.  
Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de Tony. Et sans vouloir se vanter, c'était une très bonne idée. Il allait pouvoir se faire pardonner en un rien de temps. Non, Tony n'allait pas chanter une chanson à Steve, il s'était assez ridiculisé pour la soirée comme ça. Il s'agissait de tout autre chose.  
Il attendit que les gens reviennent du salon pour passer à l'action. Plus il y aurait de monde à l'extérieur, mieux cela serait. Et surtout, il fallait que Steve soit là.  
Quand le couple descendit de la scène, Tony prit leur place et vérifia que le micro qu'il avait pris fonctionnait bien. Lorsque les invités aperçurent Tony sur l'estrade, tous crurent qu'il allait chanter et s'approchèrent. Ceux qui étaient restés à l'intérieur, interpelés par la clameur des gens sur la terrasse sortirent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Bientôt le jardin fut complètement envahi. Ceux qui se trouvaient sur les balcons des étages se tournèrent également vers lui. Visiblement, beaucoup de gens voulait voir Tony chanter. Le milliardaire aperçut des visages familiers, et à son grand soulagement, celui de Steve qui le fixait d'un regard étrange, les bras croisés sur son torse. Des convives dans le fond du jardin étaient occupés à jouer à une partie de Beer Pong. Tony fronça les sourcils, il voulait que tous l'écoutent._

 _\- Excusez-moi, dit-il dans son micro qui fit résonner ses mots dans toute la villa, j'ai besoin de votre attention à tous… Oui, voilà… Bonsoir tout le monde, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà tous, je suis Tony Stark et je n'vais pas vous le cacher, beaucoup l'ont probablement remarqué ce soir, je suis plutôt saoul. Mais je le gère assez bien._

 _Des personnes dans la foule se mirent à rire. Tony vit Steve hausser les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu par cette dernière affirmation._

 _\- Hum, oui… bon. Tout d'abord, désolé, je ne suis pas là pour vous chanter quoi que ce soit. Mais j'ai toutefois quelque chose d'important à vous dire, reprit le génie. Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont dit ce soir qu'ils passaient une soirée formidable. Etant l'organisateur de cette soirée, je vous en remercie énormément._

 _Des applaudissements se firent entendre ainsi que quelques cris de joie. Tony s'empressa de les faire cesser d'un mouvement de main._

 _\- Cependant, je ne devrais pas recevoir tout le crédit. Si vous vous êtes autant amusés ce soir, si vous n'avez jamais manqué de rien, si toi, Thor, tu n'as jamais passé un aussi bon anniversaire, c'est uniquement grâce à Steve, mon extraordinaire petit ami. C'est lui qui a porté cette fête ce soir. C'est lui que vous devez remercier et applaudir._

 _Tandis que de nouveaux applaudissements retentirent et que les gens se tournaient vers Steve dans la foule, Tony verrouilla son regard à celui du blond comme pour lui faire passer un message silencieux. Lorsque les invités redevinrent calmes, et qu'ils virent que Tony n'avait toujours pas quitté l'estrade, ils reportèrent à nouveau leur attention sur lui._

 _\- Je profite d'être sur cette scène de karaoké pour rajouter quelque chose. C'est destiné à toi, Steve mais tout le monde ici peut l'entendre car je n'ai rien à cacher concernant ce que je ressens pour toi. On dit généralement qu'une personne bourrée est plus encline à dire les choses qu'il a sur le cœur, voir même à dire des choses qu'il n'avouerait jamais en étant sobre. C'est peut-être à cause de cela que je me tiens devant vous à cet instant précis mais ce que j'ai à dire est entièrement honnête. Steve, depuis qu'on se connaît, on a eu des hauts et des bas, de nombreux différents, on s'est même détesté à un moment donné. Mais il s'est avéré que tu as toujours été l'homme de ma vie. Je ne dis pas seulement ça parce que tu es le seul homme avec qui j'ai été et que mes autres aventures étaient avec des femmes… Mmmh… Laisse-moi reformuler ça. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, Steve. Tu arrives à supporter mes défauts, et moi les tiens, on est complémentaire. Je sais que ce soir, j'ai pas vraiment assuré. Et tiens-toi bien, je voudrais te remercier d'être toujours là à mes côtés, malgré tout. En fait, pour tout te dire… je n'imagine pas mon futur sans toi. Et donc… dans cette optique, j'aurais aimé savoir une chose. Steven Grant Rogers, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?_

 _Tony ne lâchait pas le blond des yeux. Il ne voulait rien rater de sa réaction. La foule s'emballa aussitôt. Des sifflements, des cris d'excitation, de surprise ou d'admiration fusaient dans tous les sens. Steve, complètement pétrifié par la surprise de l'annonce restait bouche bée, à fixer Tony, les yeux comme des soucoupes, tandis que les gens autour de lui l'encourageaient et attendaient impatiemment la réponse.  
Un peu plus loin, Clint, les mains sur les hanches, pouffa. Bruce était à côté de lui et regardait Tony, les yeux brillants de malice._

 _\- Il est fort, remarqua Barton. Il est vraiment très fort. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais osé.  
\- C'est un génie que veux-tu, lui répondit Bruce._

 _N'ayant toujours pas de réponse qui venait, et voyant que son petit-ami était pris de court, Tony voulut alléger un peu l'ambiance._

 _\- Je te rassure, j'ai un anneau… Mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai mis pour l'instant. Ça me reviendra. Et puis, regarde, tu es en blanc, et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences._

 _Il se décida alors à aller le rejoindre. Tout sourire, il replaça le micro sur son pied et descendit les quelques marches de l'estrade. Mais alors qu'il avançait en direction du super soldat, il s'effondra au sol comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'un vulgaire pantin. Sa vision se brouilla et il aperçut des gens se précipiter vers lui, avant que tout ne devienne noir. Tony Stark, génie incroyable, un des plus grands fêtards que la terre ait jamais porté, venait de s'évanouir devant tout le monde, l'ivresse ayant enfin eu raison de lui, en plein milieu de sa demande en mariage._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bruce mit un point final à son histoire.

\- Et voilà comment se termine la soirée, conclut-il. Enfin, ta soirée plutôt parce que la soirée en elle-même a encore un peu continué. Tu as raté la dégustation du gâteau et le feu d'artifice d'ailleurs.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les trois hommes présents dans la cuisine. Bruce et Steve attendant la réaction du génie. Ce dernier fixait le sol, l'air absent, une main sur la bouche. Finalement, il se tourna vers son petit ami.

\- J'ai vraiment fait ça ? Je t'ai demandé en mariage ? Devant tout le monde ? Lâcha-t-il, perplexe.  
\- Oui, répondit simplement Steve.  
\- Oh c'est pas vrai… grommela le brun en venant se rassoir sur sa chaise, l'air complétement abattu, comme si toute la misère du monde reposait sur lui.

Face à l'attitude de Tony, Steve ne savait pas quoi dire. Il jeta un regard hésitant à Bruce mais il ne fut pas d'une grande aide. Il se racla la gorge et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, Tony, dit-il, l'air maussade, en passant derrière lui. Tu étais saoul, on ne tiendra pas rigueur de cette demande.

Le milliardaire releva brusquement la tête, comprenant alors l'ambiguïté de ses propres paroles. Il se mit debout, et se rapprocha du blond.

\- Non, attend Steve, je n'ai pas dit ça parce que…

Il se tue, dévisageant son petit ami. Il vit une lueur de déception dans ses yeux et son si beau visage était barré par une tristesse qu'il essayait très clairement de cacher. Mais Tony connaissait ses traits par cœur, il ne le tromperait pas.  
Le brun prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

\- Je… J'avais bien prévu de te demander en mariage Steve… Mais absolument pas de cette manière. J'avais vu quelque chose de plus… privé et spécial.  
\- Oh… murmura alors son petit ami qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sourire.

Tony prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il ne souriait pas, il avait au contraire un air grave.

\- Steve, je… je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû… enfin, tu vois quoi.  
\- C'est toujours difficile les excuses, n'est-ce pas, le taquina le super soldat. Surtout quand on s'appelle Tony Stark.

Tony sourit et baissa la tête mais Steve prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Je m'excuse aussi, ajouta-t-il. J'ai peut-être été trop sévère avec toi. Et puis la soirée été très bien. Mais tu as quand même réussi à attirer la couverture à toi en fin de compte, alors que c'était une soirée pour Thor.  
\- On ne me refait pas tu sais, peu importe les circonstances, on parlera toujours de moi. Parce que je suis génial en tout point.

Steve le gratifia de son plus beau sourire et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Tony attira le visage de son petit ami à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Une question reste en suspens cependant… Fit remarquer le brun après quelques instants. Quelle est ta réponse ? A ma demande ?

Une lueur de malice brilla dans le regard de Steve. Il fit semblant de réfléchir.

\- Quelle demande ? Je ne me souviens plus… Il faudra peut-être la réitérer…

Le milliardaire esquissa un sourire et laissa leurs lèvres se rencontrer à nouveau.  
Puis Tony tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Bruce se tenait toujours, mimant de lire des choses sur sa tablette.

\- Tu profites du spectacle, Banner ? Demanda le brun, en levant un sourcil.  
\- Je prends des notes pour tout raconter aux autres ce soir au repas.

Steve prit alors la main de Tony et l'entraina vers l'extérieur de la cuisine. Avant de franchir la porte, Tony tourna légèrement sa tête vers le docteur, de sorte que son petit ami ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et, glissant sa main dans son dos, forma un pouce en l'air. Bruce hocha la tête, amusé et lui répondit par un sourire complice.  
Oui, s'il y a bien une chose qui était sûre, c'est que le docteur ne cesserait jamais d'être impressionné par le brillant cerveau qu'était Tony Stark, capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation… Et cela même lorsque celui-ci était imbibé d'alcool !

* * *

 **Vos avis ? ;)**

 **Merci encore et à bientôt !**


End file.
